


True Form

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Red's true power is unleashed. It comes with...changes.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	True Form

“So, this is what you actually look like.” MK mused, considering Red Son’s actual look. The demon flushed under his examining fingers.

Some things were still the same. The glint of flames in amber eyes, the slightly orange undertones in red hair, the same way he followed MK’s every move. But there were differences, now that Red’s full power had been unchained, he noticed. There were blue details in everything, from the edges of his clothes to the new ombre shade his hair had taken. He was slightly taller, with horns adding an extra few inches. And there was a new gold nose ring MK hadn’t ever seen before.

“I can try and change back…”

“I like it.” MK kissed his nose, right above that pretty nose ring. “I especially like it because it’s all of you. So, don’t change unless you want to, okay?”

Red nodded, eyes glittering.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
